1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling arrangement comprising a coupling body and a metal pipe which is helically corrugated and which has an end face extending along a screw thread of its corrugation, as well as to a method for the assembly of the coupling body.
2. Description of Related Art
A corresponding coupling arrangement is disclosed, for example, FR 2 241 741 A1.
Metal pipes which are corrugated transversely of their longitudinal direction have been known for a long time. They are used, for example, as electrical conductors of high frequency cables, as sheathing for electrical and optical cables, in cryostats for superconductive cables, or for conveying liquid or gaseous media. Because of the corrugation of the pipe, special connections are required for its further connection. In pipes which are helically corrugated, such connections are still of relatively simple construction. In helically shaped corrugated pipes, this is more difficult because in a radial section through such a pipe additionally an end face is created which is located eccentrically relative to the middle axis of the pipe and which may possibly be non-round.
In the known coupling arrangement according to DE-C-21 26 871, a holding ring is screwed onto the end of a helically corrugated pipe, wherein the holding ring rests in the assembled position against a radially outwardly bent crimped edge of the pipe. Placed on the holding ring is a fitting which has a contact surface corresponding to a screw thread of the pipe or to the shape of the crimped edge, wherein in the mounted position the coupling body rests against the crimped edge. This coupling body is complicated and not suitable for a stable connection of further structural components. Moreover, the coupling body projects in the radial direction far beyond the pipe, so that it cannot be used particularly in spatially tight assembly locations.
FR 2 241 741 A1 discloses a coupling arrangement between a flexible helically corrugated metal pipe and a rigid pipe piece. The pipe piece is at one of its ends provided with a corrugation which corresponds with a slightly smaller dimension to the corrugation of the pipe. In the mounted position, the pipe piece with the area of the corrugation is screwed into the pipe. For example, both parts are fixedly connected to each other by soldering.